yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
In the Forest/The Next Three Amulets
Here is how Princes Yuna and her friends retrieved the next three amulets in Quest for Canterlot Back in the forest, Gideon was keeping watch inside the train for any danger. La Muerte: (narrating) Do you wonder how courageous Yuna and her friends are? Well, It's not just courage that kept them going. The little train has butterflies in his boiler was tickled. Anyway, Back to where we first left our young heroes. Gideon Gleeful: Well, So far so good. Train: It's nice of you keeping me company, Gideon. Phineas Flynn: Come on, Guys. We're almost there! Suddenly, Gideon spotted Fenghuang in the skies. Gideon Gleeful: Wait for me! Train: And there he goes. Soon, Fenghuang flew to inform Tai Lung, Shen and Kai. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were getting close to three amulets. Pumpkin Cake researched on Journal 11 about the booby traps to avoid. Ruby: Let's hope we'll find the amulets to keep them safe. Pumpkin Cake: It saids... (point at the empty throne) Here, It's where the three amulet were hidden. Pound Cake: Cool throne. I can sit here and enjoys the very piece of bubblegum. What is this thing do? Pound Cake pressed the button. Tai Lung, Shen and Kai hides against the wall which suddenly trapped them. Pound Cake: Oops. Bart Simpson: Cool light show. Maybe I could touch it. (about to walk though) Dipper Pines: No! There are alarm beams. Someone must have stepped through it. Scander: That can't be good. Armor Bride: No problem, Let's play limbo! The Royal Crusaders use their moves like limbo, They've gone as low as they go, To dodge the beams. Sweetie Heart: YEAH! Britney Sweet: We are so good at it! Scander: I am so flying! Pound Cake: (chuckles) Sweet move. That was great! (spits the gum out) The gum falls out of Pound Cake's mouth, And is about to hit the alarm beam. Yuna and Friends: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The gum hits the alarm beam. Pound Cake: Oops. Then, The Skeleton Guards are back from the dead. Skeleton Guard: Here's Johnny! Skeleton Guard 2: Does someone wake up? Skeleton Guard 3: Bring out the dead! Skeleton Guard 4: Pirates of the Carribean! Skeleton Guard 5: Hey, I said no Disney jokes. Skeleton Guard 6: Let's catch in intruders! Pound Cake: My bad! Gizmo: Uh-Oh! Dipper Pines: Hide, Gizmo! Gizmo: (hides in Dipper's pack) Prince Edmond: (looked at Journal #8) They're Skeleton Guards! They hate being waken up, They kill the intruders unless some are kind hearted. Now, They will kill us unless we're not a threat. So, Flurry Heart had to use piece offering to the Skeleton Guards. Mabel Pines: So, We just had to show them that we're friends. Princess Yuna: That's the idea. Dipper Pines: Here it goes. Skeleton Guard 6: Halt! Yuna punches one in the skull, It's head fell to the ground. Skeleton Guard 1: Oh man, She might be a threat. Skeleton Guards were about to surround them. Baljeet Tjinder: That cannot be good. Lisa Simpson: Help! Just as the Skeleton Guards draw their swords, Grenda and Buford are ready to fight. Buford Van Stomm: Take this! Grenda: Get out of here! Princess Flurry Heart: Last one in the other side is a rotten egg! Princess Yuna: Hey! Baljeet Tjinder: That was quite a quick battle. Irving Du Bois: Guys, Wait for me! The foals and kids finally reached the other side and retrieved the Amulets of Wood, Metal and Earth. Meanwhile inside the tunnel, Gideon and Train had to keep up with Yuna and the others. Gideon Gleeful: I hope Fenghuang isn't after us! Train: Then, Let's make tracks! Gideon Gleeful: It's too dark out! Train: Good thing I had tunnel visions. Then, Gideon and Train saw a driller train. Train: Ouch. Back in the Temple, The foals and kids are about to get the Amulets. But suddenly, The skeleton guards caught them again. Dipper Pines: What's happening?! Gizmo: Uh Errr! Princess Flurry Heart: (researched on Journal #12) The Skeleton Guards are mixed together to be against intruders. Skeleton Guards (Mixed Together): So, You were trying to hurt us, And claim the Amulets. Jennifer: Well, We were only here for the Amulets, We didn't mean to. So, If you'll excuse us, We'll be taking them now. Tigress: Hold on, We're coming! Skeleton Guards (Mixed Together): Well then, We'll see how clever you kids are. Li Shan: I have an idea. Let's give them a hand and hoof. CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGE! With that said, Po and the others came to the rescue. Skeleton Guards (Mixed Together): (evilly laughs) Li Shan: Oh, On second thought. How about... RUN AWAY!! The foals and kids ran and dodge the Skeleton Guards attack but he spotted Jennifer. Jennifer: Aaah! Jennifer runs from the mixed skeleton guards with all of their might. Jennifer: That was close. If there's any dangerous temples to enter, I will never do it again! Skeleton Guards (mixed together) was getting ready to attack Jennifer but she pushed a button. It , . Skeleton Guards (Mixed Together): Huh? (falls into the pit) FIDDLESTICKS! And so the Skeleton Guards (Mixed Together) was fallen. Nyx: Phew, That was a close one. Tsun: They got our amulets. Lai: Now, Let's get out of here. Nyx grabs the three Amulets, As the Journals glowed for a success. Meanwhile, Luna was getting more worried about Yuna. Princess Luna: Hiro, I'm getting worried about Yuna. Hiro: It'll be alright, Luna. Prince Isamu: (wanting his Mama to pick him up) Princess Luna: Aw, Alright, Isamu. (picks up her baby) Even Flurry Heart needed your attention, Cadance. Princess Cadance: At least my daughters are growing up fillies now. Luna couldn't get her mind off, Celestia comforts her sister. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (wanting their Mommy) Princess Celestia: Aw, My babies need their Mommy. (picks her baby up) Vice Principal Luna: We'd best keep our faith in Yuna and her friends. Principal Celestia: And we will, Little sister. Duck: I wonder what else is next. Then, Ford, Doc Brown, Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, LeFou, Mr. Snoops, Mr. Smee, Dallben and Cassim came to see how Luna was holding up. Dallben: How are you feeling? Princess Luna: Just hoping for Yuna would be alright. Cassim: They could be on their way to Canterlot right about now. Ford Pines: Cassim's right, So, All we can do is wait for Yuna and her friends to come. So, They kept on waiting. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225